


Initial D Prompt Time

by Anonymous



Category: Initial D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26313523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Here you can request prompts to be written out for this fandom.
Collections: Anonymous





	Initial D Prompt Time

**Author's Note:**

> Ryosuke/Keisuke prompts only.

I am going to write many Ryosuke/Keisuke fics. Anyone want to request any prompts?


End file.
